Sanae Fujiwara
Sanae Fujiwara (JP: 藤原 早苗 Fujiwara Sanae) is a female Crosser whom Martin meets on June 2 at the Herston Museum. Hailing from Osaka, Japan, she speaks remarkably less accented English and has flown all the way to Pebbleton, on the advice of a Shinto priest (kannushi) to resolve her ghost-sighting capability, not knowing that the ghosts she could see are actually Strays. Sanae rents a home at 35 Reinfield Road with four female compatriots, who all work in Materion Towers. She has not yet started work, but as the public school's Finals are over, she has already been contracted to deliver Japanese classes as a summer class module. At the moment, she is taking her time before the start of classes to familiarise herself with Pebbleton. Personality and Appearance Sanae is something of a "Yamato Nadeshiko"-in-training, judging from first impressions alone. Although her weakness is being shy to a fault, to the point where she refuses to speak altogether, once she opens up she presents herself as a lady who minds a lot about her P's and Q's. She is a very humble lady, even by widespread generalisations of Japanese humility, though it tends to distance her from her peers who are not fond of her personality. Being born of Osakan descent, however, makes her slightly more "earthly" in terms of speech (meaning, she tends to speak informally if she is comfortable, which runs counter with her humility), and even though she stayed in Tokyo for an extended period of time, she is unable to get rid of the Osakan dialect completely. Therefore, when she unknowingly speaks in Kansai-ben (an infrequent occurrence), it greatly confuses Japanese intermediate speakers and her Tokyo-born compatriots. Being of almost equal ability in Go compared to Martin, she is quietly confident when it comes to holding her own at the game of Go; that is also a reason why she and Martin are able to communicate with each other far quicker than usual. Despite being M/Makoto's Linked Crosser, she still feels remotely distant from him, which may have stemmed from certain family events in the past. Sanae sports a black bob hairstyle with medium-length fringe, which she personally highlights as gold. Her eyes are a tad larger compared to most Japanese girls, but her other features are petite. Her three sizes are 36B-24-32. Contrast with her house's compatriots, who average 34C-26-36. Family Her parents, both in their sixties, reside in Chiba City. Her father regularly visits Go salons, while her mother tends to the home garden to while her time. Her younger brother of about five years is currently studying in a Video Games institute and is already becoming recognised for his technical ability. Her elder half-brother of two years (from father's side) is a well-known neta tarento (comedian celebrity). She is close to all but her elder half-brother, who has not communicated with Sanae's family for nearly seven years. She has, however, seen him perform his two-man comic routines with over-the-line disparaging references to her family, thus she isn't in a hurry to re-establish communications with her elder half-brother yet. Abilities Civilian She is proficient with languages, and reasonable mastery over English. Years of speaking to her overseas counterparts on the Go server honed her use of English, hence her English intonation is more accurate than the Japanese average, albeit with an inescapable accent that gives her away. Like Martin, she is quite capable at Go, but not enough to attain professional status. Unlinked Her Ether is a paranormal beacon, and the dead relatives of people she knows tend to be guided by these Ether beacons, so it is a form of Enomena classified as Ghost Interactions. Her ability is initially limited to ghost sightings and linking the ghosts to their family, although she has never been fully aware. However, she tends to 'leak' Ether a lot, which attracts both Strays and Blights alike, explaining her frequent, disturbing 'ghost' sightings. No reason is specified of yet as to her leaking ether. Linked After performing the linking ceremony, she is now recognised as a Lady of Nether by the Departed - "carbon copies" of people who have passed on - and she can summon the Departed as a form of forward scouting. However, the reliability of such information is limited to the Departed she summons, which she has no control over currently. Unknown to her initially, the Ether she is leaking has become much more "luminous" than it had been before her linking with Makoto, making Strays and Blights sharply aware of her presence compared to other Crossers and even more so than in her unlinked state. However, having a working knowledge of her powers and the kind of "things" she had been attracting, is slowly making her lose any irrational fear, although an exceptionally large crowd of Departed can still make her extremely nervous. Moves Category:Crossers Category:Player Characters Category:Characters